indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:Gayatri mantra of the Divine Light
Description ☸ Gayatri mantra of the Divine Light ☸ mantra for Awakening True Intelligence and Feeling of the Divine Light ☸ Powerful Mantras Meditation Music Channel 2019 (PM) ☼ Bliss & Cheer cycle ॐ divine energy of spiritual enlightenment ✈ Join us in TELEGRAM to get latest videos - https://goo.gl/EXAwFr ● ▬ ॐ Devotional Gayatri mantra of the Divine Light lyrics (text) ॐ Om Bhur Bhuva Svaha Tath Savitur Varenyam, Bhargo Devasya Dhimahi Dhiyo Yo Nah Pracho Dayateh ● ▬ ☸ Gayatri mantra meaning / Translation ☸ We contemplate the glory of Light illuminating the three worlds: gross, subtle, & causal. I am that vivifying power, love, radiant illumination, & divine grace of universal intelligence. We pray for the divine light to illumine our minds Gayatri Mantra Meaning by words Om - (ॐ) primordial sound. This sound symbolically embodies the divine healing energy, or Shakti, & its 3 main aspects: creation, preservation, & liberation Bhur - man, soul Bhuvah - Destroyer of suffering Svaha - Hail! May a blessing rest on! or So be it! Savitur = Bright like sun Varenyam - Best of all Bhargo - the savior of the matter Devasya - Lord Dhimahi - meditative Dhiyo - intelligence Yo - that nah - our Prachodayat - Give us strength (prayer) ● ▬ ☸ The purpose of the Gayatri mantra ☸ Gayatri Mantra is considered to be the most important mantra in Hindu religion. This mantra turns away bad people from you, preventing them from concentrating on your personality & doing something to harm you, protects you from human hatred, envy & bad emotions. In addition, this mantra of spiritual enlightenment, the clarification of the mind & the growth of all the light that is in man. Also it gives us knowledge. This mantra means - Lord, give a light to our intellect by crushing & show us the right path of Doing. This mantra is also considered as a prayer form for the Sun God. Gayatri Mantra a wonderful part of one’s daily spiritual practice. Because it is an earnest & heartfelt appeal to the Supreme Being for enlightenment, it can be universally applied. It really doesn’t matter what your religion, your color or your ethnicity is – what matters is your intent, & your authenticity, & your willingness to be moved. The Gayatri Mantra inspires wisdom in us The Vedas say: "To chant the Gayatri Mantra purifies the chanter. To listen to the Gayatri Mantra purifies the listener" ஜ THE EFFECTS OF Devotional Gayatri Mantra MEDITATION: - increases learning power - increases concentration - brings prosperity - gives people eternal power - is very useful for peace - is the first step to go to the way of the spiritual road. - is correlated with God - strengthens the mind and improves the health condition - improves the rhythmic pattern of breathing - keeps our hearts healthy - protects the devotee from all the dangers and guides towards the Divine by intuition - improves our family life ● ▬ ☸ What is mantra? Mantra definition ☸ Mantras (chants) are sounds made up of sacred Sanskrit syllables, which help us to improve our energy. #Chanting powerful mantras or listening to them give us access to the Divine Forces, bring harmony in our mind, body & of course sets our heart on a wave of divine energy, bringing bliss into our inner world ● ▬ ☸ CHANT OR JUST LISTEN? ☸ #mantra came from India, it' a special set of sacred sounds that creates a resonance affects on our energy. So of course no matter to listen to the mantra or chant it, but effect will be better if mentally repeat the text thus the blissful inner state will be achieved sooner NUMBER of REPEATS: Take a course for 1 month: According to hindu rituals repeats should be multiple of 9 (as usual - 108 times will be great), BUT MOST IMPORTANT – listen 3 times a day, doesn't matter how many times TIME: Best effect will be if you listen 3 times a day – morning, afternoon & evening (before bedtime) PHYSICAL CONDITION: be calm & relax your body so the energy of the sound will have the maximum effect EFFECT: When the number of chanting reaches a certain value (after 1 month), you will learn how to resolve many problems, achieve realization of your potential, harmony within you & bliss. Just repeat inwardly: "I CAN DO EVERYTHING I WANT! I WILL DO! MY FORTUNE IS WITHIN ME!". Just say magic words: "I WILL SUCCEED IN ALL MY EFFORTS! MY DESTINY IS IN MY HANDS! ● ▬ ☸ All lists of mantras to chant daily for enlightenment ❤ LOVE - https://goo.gl/8YsA1F ☼ ALL BAD REMOVING - https://goo.gl/uKbrX4 $$$ MONEY - https://goo.gl/aXGFQC ☸ SHIVA manras - https://goo.gl/oLr8Gb ☯ HEALING - https://goo.gl/jTMhcj ॐ All in 1 - https://goo.gl/bAmJpU